The present invention relates to a torsional vibration monitoring apparatus for monitoring torsional vibrations produced in a rotating shaft system for such as power generator turbine, in which the torsional vibrations are measured at a small number of selected positions of the rotating shaft system where the measurements are possible and the torsional vibrations at other arbitrary positions thereof are estimated by linearly separating the measured vibration, so that the rotating shaft system is monitored.